Warriors World War 3
by jayfeather444
Summary: This story will revolve around Jayfeather and his family as he is thrown into the front lines of world war 3


**This story will revolve around Jayfeather and his family as he is thrown in to the front lines of world war 3**

**Jayfeather's pov**

I ran out of high school for the last time I had just graduated and my father Brambleclaw was able to get leave from the army to see me and my siblings graduation. After the graduation we all went home and me Lionblaze and Hollyleaft told are dad what colleges we got into I got into the Yale school of medicine with a full scholarship Lionblaze got into Stanford on a football scholarship and Hollyleaf got into Princeton with a full scholarship. The only hard part was that we were going to be far apart well expect for Lionblaze he is only 50 miles from Lake city California but I guess that me and Hollyleaf are close enough to see each other once in awhile. After a little more talking we where sent to bed I lied down a quickly fell asleep happy with every thing. I was the first one up and it was early when I looked at my clock it read 5.35 AM so I walked down stairs to the living room and watched some T.V. and after about 20 minutes of that I went in to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I was almost done when my dad woke every body up at 6.15 AM witch was strange because he always let's us sleep until 6.30 AM he rushed everybody downstairs and turned on the news and what we heard was shocking it said that Russia and North Korea had sent multiple missiles at Great Britain,USA and France hitting the three largest cities London,Pairs and New York killing along with other nearby cites and it killed nearly 10 million people and that it was launching the world into world war 3. We stood there shocked but my father had more news 'with the mass destruction and the millions dead the military' has launched the drafted and me and Lionblaze could be selected I stood there shocked and sacred of what might happen. We ate breakfast and tried to go at the day as normal but at noon we got a phone call and my mother Squirrelflight answered and when she hung up she was beginning to cry and when my father held her she told us that me and Lionblaze have been drafted to the U.S Army Infantry.

**Two weeks later**

Me,Lionblaze,Berrynose,Mousewhisker,Flametail,Bumblestripe,Foxleap,Toadstep,Cinderheart and Hollyleaf arrived ar Fort Benning Georgia all of the males where drafted but Cinderheart and Hollyleaf joined up to fight. When we began training are instructor was none other than colonel Brambleclaw over the next 8 weeks Brambleclaw trained us hard but in that time we had learned how shoot a rifle how to work as a team and how to follow commands after are training we are sent straight Russia where over 20,000 U.S men have died and over 15,000 Russian men have died. We were put under the command of 1st lieutenant Cloudtail us and over 4,000 other soldiers headed into the city of Tyumen a large city on the Tura river the city has been hit by air strikes for the last two days and we are being sent in to find clear out any other enemy troops are make a strong point for the rest of the infantry of 30,000 troops. As we were in the center of the city it looked like it was abandon but then thousands of enemy troops charged onto are position I took cover next to a ruined building while I saw many of are troops be killed then I turn around the corner and shot two advancing Russians killing them both then another six came running towards me I shot and killed five of them but when I aimed for the sixth I was out of ammo so I pulled out my combat knife and attacked before he could fire I stabbed him in his chest and killed him. I turned around and reloaded and ran to my team all of them where along a line of high cement blocks and where firing at the enemy but when Cloudtail got up to fire a bullet went through his helmet killing him instantly I went to wear he fell and took his dog tags. The rest of the team was still shocked that Cloudtail was dead but after I talked to them they kept on fighting. After over four hours of fighting the Russians retreated when we reached base the leader major Greystripe came up to me and gave me a promotion to sergeant and I get to chose my corporal and I chose Lionblaze and before he left he promoted the rest of the group to private first class. We were grateful for are promotions and happy that we got them but we knew that this war had just began and it was far from over. The plan for the Russia campaign was to take as many cities as possible and win by killing as many enemy troops as possible and to surround Moscow to kill the enemy generals and president. It will be a long march to Moscow and will take the life's of many but it is what we have to do. As for the war in North Korea over 40,000 U.S men have died and over 35,000 North Koren men have died this will be a long and bloody war.

**Alright I hope that you enjoyed my newest story and will continue to like it and give me some feedback on how it is and if you want to put a soldier of your own just give me his/hers rank description and talent and they can not be generals or high ranking officers the highest rank can be 1st lieutenant so enjoy.  
**


End file.
